


Like Comets

by Not_Your_Deers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: Kara and Mon-El knew each other before coming to Earth. When Krypton died, so did the love they held for each other. Years later, when they reconnected, it was under a different set of circumstances. How will Kara and Mon-El deal with losing each other and finding each other again?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is I blame YouTube. The title is a line that Mon-El tells Kara. Okay stay positive, stay safe. Happy Spring. I hope you all enjoy.

From the moment they met, she knew her life wouldn’t ever be the same.

She had always heard from the elders on Krypton that soulmates were something special. She had been told that they were rare.

When she was little, visitors from their sister planet of Daxam came to the capital and she had been put in charge of entertaining their prince. She took him to all of her favorite places, feeling more and more elated with each passing minute when she took the prince to a secret garden.

“This is where I like to come when I am feeling sad or alone,” the girl walked in the direction of a wooden swing hanging from a tree branch. She sat down and started to swing her legs. The prince walked to her and sat down on the swing next to her. She could feel the electricity between them. Pushing off from the ground, they began swinging. Abruptly, the Prince stopped, slowing down the swing. He locked eyes with her, taking in her insane blue eyes, leaning forward and closing the space between them. She closed her eyes in anticipation of what was to come.

Their lips met, an intense feeling overwhelmed them both.

When the kiss ended, they smiled at each other.

They headed back to the high council building, shaking hands before parting ways with their parents.

Several years passed but she never, never forgot him. The mark he left was more than emotional; he left a physical mark, half of a heart on the outside of her left wrist, winding into vines around her ring finger. When she arrived on Earth, she spent months tracing one of the last remnants of her homeworld.


	2. Encounters of a Different Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has forgotten about the Prince and everything that they shared, until Mon-El came into her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still blame YouTube. I hope you enjoy.

Years passed, she forgot all about the prince and how he stole her heart. When asked about she would tell people that it was a memento from her rebellious phase. When the Kryptonian pod landed, her heart swelled at the thought of another person from her home. Days later when their John Doe finally woke up, attacking her she felt a once well known feeling. Learning he was from Daxam was a painful revelation. She learned his name was Mon-El, he learned hers was Kara. They argued all of the time. Once in the heat of an argument he acted fully on his emotions. He grabbed her hand to prevent her from leaving, he pulled her close locking eyes with her. Her blue eyes shining with anger and something else, something he couldn’t identify. Their lips met, passion flowing between the two of them. He had his hand on her neck, pulling her closer. She pulled back blood pulling to her cheeks. She turned away, running her fingers through her hair. She thought she had a handle on her emotions, she hadn’t thought or felt like this in years. She pulled her sleeve up revealing a more colorful mark than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


	3. A Different Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El thinks about his past and his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still blame YouTube. I hope you enjoy.

He knew something was off, her eyes were familiar, that shining blue. Somewhere in his mind he remembered getting lost in eyes like hers. The night he had gotten so far lost in someone's eyes he had to kiss her. That kiss changed everything in his life. The morning that followed he woke with an intricate design of a half of a heart weaving into vines wrapping around his finger. Coming back to the present he pulled his sleeve up revealing color to a design that once was just in black and white. On Daxam if someone found a soulmate it was sheer happenstance, if they were to find one the arranged marriage was called off. He hadn’t ever told anyone about the kiss, the soul mark, any of it. The ties between Krypton and Daxam had always been strained. It was one of the reasons why his family and her family were planning a union to unite the planets together, the union would help pave the way to a better future for everyone. The hope was that years of bad blood, animosity, and hatred for each other would slowly dissolve. When debris from Krypton began striking the surface of his planet he took one look at what was left of her planet and said goodbye to the hope of love, and a future of happiness. He took one look at the mark on his wrist and knew that like the night he got it his life was never going to be the same again. He in the end was right, his life was once again never the same. He was crushed when she left, he poured his heart all of his emotion into that kiss. Her leaving like that changed what he knew. Once she had left he felt his heart twinge at her loss. That was when he knew. He had to keep her in his life, no matter what, after that kiss, the added color in his soul mark, his feelings,, he knew she was his soulmate. Nothing had ever been more clear to him, Kara was his soulmate, and he was head over heels in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. The next one will be posted soon.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


	4. The Truth Comes to Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara learns about Mon-El's past. A different one then the one he told her and everyone about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this.

She was taken back by how much emotion was behind the kiss. When she left the DEO later in the day she went to the bar that her and her friends frequented. She ordered her standard club soda and went and sat with the rest of everyone. Without realizing she had taken off her jacket, she left the mark that was generally covered her sister Alex commented on it.

“Kara,” Alex started pulling her back into reality, “Your not a tattoo tattoo has more color.”

“What?” Alex motioned to her left hand. 

“Did you go and get it filled in? It looks cool.”

“No that happened earlier today after…” She trailed off not wanting to think about the kiss that shouldn’t’ve happened.

Winn piped up, “After what happened?”

“Nothing, it's not relevant. Yeah it is really weird.”

“A couple of days ago I was hanging with Mon-El and I noticed a mark almost identical to yours. Is it customary for a teenager in rebellion to get identical tattoos?”

She choked on her drink. “Come again?”

“Yeah I saw it too when he first landed here.”

“Identical?” Anger bubbled inside her, he had lied about who he really was. He wasn't a random palace guard; he was the prince. The frat boy of the universe, she arose quickly from her seat. She headed back to her loft, when she got there she grabbed a tub of ice cream and curled up on her couch crying. Everything she had known was wrong, the man she thought we wouldn’t ever see again was here, he had made his way into her life. He had stolen her heart years ago, she knew she should be rejoicing about being reunited with him, but she couldn’t find a way to be overjoyed with this news.

How do you learn that someone you trusted has been lying to you for months? She was having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that he wasn’t a palace guard but the prince. He had betrayed her trust; there was no going back from that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was shorter then the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I have no idea when the next one will be ready. Stay tuned. Enjoy Quarantine
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


	5. Adventures in Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El explains what his "tattoo" means to Winn. Mon-El and Kara talk about when they were younger and make an agreement for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Here is chapter five. It's longer than every other chapter combined. I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter of Like Comets. Yes, I still blame YouTube.

Looking at his mark, memories all came sweeping back. Their first kiss in the garden. He hadn’t ever meant to fall in love but in came Kara. She changed everything. The once black and white mark had an array of vibrant colors slowly filling in. The reds, the blues, the greens, and the silvers. Once he had heard from his grandparents that slowly over time a soul mark will fill with color until the mark is complete. The thought that a mark he thought wouldn’t ever change had been upsetting. He needed to see her wrist. That would 

be the place where her mark would be. Though since he had the right side of a heart she would probably have the left side. He was so in love with her it hurt to see her unhappy.

“Mon-El, I have to ask. Why do you and Kara have seemingly matching tattoos?” Winn’s voice broke him out of his trance.

“Well I don’t know about Kara but mine’s a soul mark. It’s for soulmates. On Daxam, if you found your soulmate any arranged marriage was called off and you had to marry your soulmate. It used to be a very large deal.”

“So you have a soul mate?”

“I had a soulmate. She’s probably dead now. So now I’m stuck with this mark.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Life happens and continues. Besides, I don’t believe the whole hype of only having one perfect match. I don’t believe that a mark can dictate your entire life.”

“That makes a lot of sense. Anyways your answer makes more sense than what Kara told me when I asked.”

“Wait Kara knows about the matching marks?!?!?”

“Yeah, we were all just at the bar and Alex commented that her not a tattoo tattoo had more color in it. I asked how likely that two people could have nearly identical tattoos from their rebellious phase.”

“Right, I have to go. I think I need to talk to Kara.”

“Have fun.” He left Winn in a hurry. Kara finding out he had lied about who he is was bad.

“Hey, Mon-El…” Her voice dragged out his name causing him to freeze in place.

“Hey Kara, what’s up?”

“ Oh, just that you had a similar mark to mine.” She pulled up her left sleeve exposing her wrist and hand.

“Interesting. Though I think Winn may have been wrong. I don’t have a similar mark.”

“Prove it.” Anger flashed across her face causing him to take a couple of steps back.

“Fine, I’ll show you.” He showed her his left hand hoping she wouldn’t notice it was the wrong hand.

“Let me see your right hand.”

“There’s nothing to notice.” She grabbed his right sleeve and pushed it up. His mark showing.

“Nothing to notice? This is definitely something wouldn’t you agree?”

“No…” Still keeping a hand on his wrist he watched as she pulled him closer. They were face to face before anything happened. What did happen he wasn’t expecting. She pressed her lips gently to his. Like the times before sparks flew. He placed a hand on her waist and pulled her closer. His right hand and her left hand intertwined. Fingers looped together as the kiss deepened. When they pulled apart she punched him in the shoulder.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Lying to me. Honestly, Mon-El did you think I wasn’t going to find out?”

“What was I supposed to say, Kara? Hi, I’m the Prince of the planet you hate. Yeah, I lied, it was because I didn’t want to be the prince for once. I just wanted to be a regular guy from Daxam. Hello, you did call me the frat boy of the universe.”

“Fine, were you ever going to tell me? After all, you knew who I was but I didn’t know who you were.”

“Yes, I was going to tell you. I just didn’t know how to. Kara, I thought I wasn’t ever going to see you again, so imagine my surprise when you show up in my life again.”

“That I understand. I let myself believe that you were living life on Daxam, married, ruling your people. I couldn’t imagine that you would return to my life.”

“I have to tell you something else. Even if what had happened to Daxam hadn’t happened I probably wouldn’t be married.”

“Why’s that?” His eyes locked with hers.

“Because both my soulmate and the woman I had an arranged marriage to would’ve been dead.”

“Come again?”

“The reason my family was on Krypton wasn’t just a peacekeeping mission. Our parents were discussing our marriage.” Every time he said our he would gesture between the two of them.

“Wait a minute. I was supposed to marry you?”

“Yup, our parents agreed that it would be the best way for our planets to finally get along. Sorry.”

“What the hell? How come you knew but I didn’t?”

“That’s easy. I knew before you were a year old. The arrangement was made not long after you were born. Why you didn’t know was because your parents were waiting to tell you until you were sixteen.”

“Great, everything and I do mean everything I know is wrong. What is happening to my life?”

“Nothing is making sense. Mon-El, we were supposed to get married. We’re soulmates which is just the universe’s way of guaranteeing we get married. Honestly, are you sure we were supposed to get married?”

“Yes, Kara I’m sure. If Krypton hadn’t blown up and Daxam became a wasteland we would be married and ruling both planets.” She raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Yeah, I didn’t get it either.”

“My childhood was a lie.” She sat down on his cot. He looked at her before sitting down next to her.

“Kara, your childhood wasn’t a lie. You just didn’t know everything that your parents had in store for your future. Even if your entire childhood was a lie, one thing wasn’t.”

“What’s that?”

“How we felt about each other. Even the universe knew it.” Her quiet laughter was music to his ears. “Besides, I still feel that way about you.” He leaned in and lightly kissed her. When he pulled back she was smiling.

“You certainly have a way with words.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“If we go forward with whatever this is I have one request.”

“What’s that?”

“We keep it a secret. The last time I liked someone, everyone in my life watched and commented on it. I just really don’t want that to happen to us.”

“Deal. Keeping this private seems like a good idea. It will give us time to explore this.” He gestured between the two of them again.

“I have to get going. It’s getting pretty late.”

“Okay, I guess I will see you tomorrow Kara.”

“I would think so. Unless you want to watch a movie or get something to eat at my place?”

“Sounds like fun.” They headed out. They went to Kara’s apartment.

“Nothing is stopping us.”

“Nope.” Their lips meet more passionately than before. Years of feelings were laid on the table. Passion was all they felt. He was so deeply in love with her, he didn’t think there would be anyone else that could ever turn his head.

The next morning when he woke in her bed he rolled over and she was gone.

“Kara, Kara? Was it that bad? Was it that good? He smirked, climbing out of her bed. He pulled a shirt on just before she flew in from the window.

“I got these for you.” She held out a bouquet of roses.

“What a gentleman. Thank you.” He took the flowers and a cup of coffee.

“Hold on a second.” She walked behind her curtain while he tried to figure out the place to put the flowers. She walked back out just as he placed them in a lampshade. “So I had a really nice time.”

“Yeah me too.” Their lips touched in a sweet kiss. A smile was on both of their faces. They were both happy beyond belief. They were finally together despite the odds that had been stacked upon them for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter five. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Stay Positive. Enjoy Summer or Winter wherever you are. Leave a comment, Kudos, both, or neither. The choice is yours.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back at everything that I have written, I don't write one-shots. This was originally going to be a one-shot but I guess not. I really need to find something else to do... I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


End file.
